


Story Prompts - Free to a Good Home

by welkinalauda (iiii)



Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [6]
Category: Supernatural, Tumblr - Fandom, Victorian RPF
Genre: spn actors in other roles, spn spinoffs, story ideas, tulpa 'verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/welkinalauda
Summary: Ideas that I never did anything with.if you can make something of them, have at it.





	1. Victorian RPF

[5/21/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/86410763244/amnhnyc-happy-birthday-mary-anning-the)

I keep wishing someone would write the story where Mary Anning and Grace Darling meet while one’s on a lecture tour and they have an adventure, possibly assisted by Ada Lovelace.  

 


	2. Elopus Eats Redshirt-Wearing Misha Collins Live on Stage at the Globe

[9/14/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/97457116224/elopus-eats-red-shirt-wearing-misha-collins-live) 

Background: 

  * _From the GISHWHES 2014 list:_  78. IMAGE. Get a previously published Sci-Fi author to write an original story (140 words max) about Misha, the Queen of England and an Elopus. -Annie Houston 59 POINTS
  * _From John Scalzi’s twitter feed 9:47 AM - 4 Aug 2014:_  MISHA COLLINS WAS CONSUMED ALIVE AND SCREAMING BY A ELOPUS WHILE QUEEN ELIZABETH LAUGHED AND CLAPPED THERE THAT’S YOUR GODDAMNED STORY
  * They’re in the process of turning Scalzi's  _Redshirts_  into a tv show.  The production is still vaporware, though they’re apparently gotten past the ‘entirely hypothetical’ stage and moved on to 'mostly hypothetical.’  I do not think it much of a spoiler at this point to say that a lot of minor cast of the book  _Redshirts_  are people in red shirts who die in painful and pointless ways.
  * Scalzi is touring for his new book  _Lock In_ , and I went to see him speak.  During the Q&A, someone asked, are they considering having people from Star Trek (like, say, Wil Wheaton) do red-shirt cameos, and also, if Scalzi did a cameo on the tv show, how would he die?  Scalzi had clearly not previously contemplated this scenario, and explained that he has signed away all his rights, has no power, no input, no… it would be cool to have folk from the various Star Treks and Stargates and the like as cameo redshirts dying horribly, though, wouldn’t it?  Hm.  



And it just now, like, today, occurred to me that there should totally be an episode of the  _Redshirts_  tv show in which the  _Intrepid_  has to go back to Elizabethan Earth to contain the trans-space trans-time elopus incursion, and in that episode Misha Collins’ red-shirted character gets noshed by an elopus on stage at the Globe while the audience (including the Queen) applauds and marvels at how realistic the special effects are.

Or, better yet, someone who’s not me should write that episode now, because I don’t want to have to wait for them to film it.

[#GISHWHES](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/GISHWHES) [#Redshirts](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Redshirts) [#Misha Collins](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Misha-Collins) [#John Scalzi](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/John-Scalzi) [#SPN prompt](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/SPN-prompt) [#SPN RPF/Redshirts crossover prompt](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/SPN-RPF%2FRedshirts-crossover-prompt) [#no seriously someone should write this](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/no-seriously-someone-should-write-this) [#pretty please with sugar on top](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/pretty-please-with-sugar-on-top) [#it would be AWESOME](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it-would-be-AWESOME)

 


	3. miscellaneous spn spinoffs

[10/24/14](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/100886150889/messier666-while-last-seasons-attempt-at-an)

I think I’d watch  _The Continuing Adventures of Krissy, Josephine, and Fungible White Boy_.  The one they had was ok, I guess, but a hotter fungible white boy would not go amiss.  Or perhaps a regular supply of fridgeable white boys?  I’m flexible.

I’d pretty definitely watch  _Law Officers in the Know_ , with rotating ensembles led by Sheriff Mills, Sheriff Hanscum, Sheriff Hudak, Detective Ballard, plus whoever I’m not thinking of right now and/or someone the writers make up because they have an awsome story idea that they can’t make work in an existing setting, and also to make a change from all the nice white ladies.    

I know I’d watch  _Charlie and Dorothy Commute from Oz_.  They’re fun people.

I might even watch  _We Wish We Were Writing for Some Other Franchise_ , exec produced by Buckleming, if they’d either a) commit to writing one internally consistent ‘verse or b) cop to their inability to write an internally consistent 'verse and lampshade the inconsistencies as part of the world-building, rather than making us do a whole lot of heavy lifting to suspend even a little disbelief.

But shoehorning in a backdoor pilot that wasn’t even written for the SPN 'verse?  that was never going to work.

[#spn meta](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-meta) [#spinoff city](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spinoff-city)

 


	4. tulpa 'verse

 [1/10/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/107719215584/now-that-we-know-spn-fandom-exists-within-the) 

I propose that Sam and Dean were made flesh in the show-verse when an SPN fan with a tulpa symbol for an avatar posted the complete works of Carver Edlund to her livejournal.  The boys’ faces were a bit vague until a tumblr user with a tulpa symbol for an avatar got really insistent and persuasive about her ideas for fancasting the parts, and enough of the fandom said, ‘yeah, ok, Padalecki and Ackles do look good for it.’  Then AO3 redid their logo so, if you squint, you can see a slightly modified tulpa symbol on its side, and there went any internal consistency for the worldbuilding and 'how magic works’ stuff.  "Bloodlines" was a not-entirely-successful crossover fic.  Charlie is everyone’s favorite OFC, but the person who writes her keeps getting sidetracked with IRL stuff so we only get her stories a couple times a year.

[#Recursive fun!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Recursive-fun%21) [#It would explain away a lot](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/It-would-explain-away-a-lot)

 


	5. generic SPN Leverage crossover

[1/13/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/108061935464/magictrickster-omg-omg-omg-this-crossover-is)

Jake Talley was a cover.  Sophie moves the boys around like chess pieces by acting all maternal.  (Or makes Crowley  _think_  she’s moving them around like chess pieces?  Either way.)  Parker reaches up into an air duct system by standing on Sam’s shoulders and then he lifts her straight up on his hands.  Dean & Eliot beat up monsters and go have a beer.  Nate rules in Hell - but only in the opening sequence; turns out it was just part of one of his patented triple-reverse backflips.  

No, seriously, could someone write this?  That would be awesome.

[#SPN Leverage crossover](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/SPN-Leverage-crossover)

* * *

 

 


	6. SPN lost loves return

[1/25/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/109171513609/not-saying-will-or-should-im-saying-could)  **Not saying WILL or SHOULD, I'm saying COULD**

I’ve been seeing posts about how it’s gotta be Destiel, because a) a brand-new Great Het Love can’t be organically introduced at this point, so it’ll look like (and be) production caving to the network suits’ insistence on propagandizing for compulsory heterosexuality, and b) they’ve killed all the possible women.  The first part is a fair point.

But they  _haven’t_  killed all the women.  

Cassie Robinson, Tara Benchley, and Jamie the bartender all lived through their episodes.  All canonically had sex, or are strongly implied to have had sex, with Dean.  There’s also all the unnamed women that Dean picked up in bars back when he was still playing at living it up.

Any of those women could have been left with a baby Winchester.  Since vessel-hood is genetic, any of those hypothetical children could be a vessel.  What with all the angels falling and taking vessels all willy-nilly, any of those hypothetical children could be inhabited by an angel.  One easy pretext, and mother and angel-child are reunited with the Winchesters.  

Imagine if Cassie showed up with a ten-year-old and angel problems, saying “sorry about using you and throwing you out and never calling, but our kid really needs your help right now”?  There’s a romance with some backstory to it, and the kid’s a dandy excuse for Dean getting all self-sacrificing and renouncing Destiel.  

If they wanted to make the cock-block less direct, Cara Roberts, Sparrow Jennings, or Amelia Richardson could turn up with Sam’s angel-baby instead.

Of course, this being SPN, anything like the above is apt to turn out to be the set-up for a fridging (and the possibility of Show morphing into  _Three Men and a Baby: The Bunker Years_ ).

But it could happen.

[#hypotheticals](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/hypotheticals) [#possibilities](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/possibilities) [#not all the women are dead](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-all-the-women-are-dead) [#and they could always resurrect Jess or Jo](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-they-could-always-resurrect-Jess-or-Jo)

 

 


	7. Winchesters vs bunnies

[2/10/18](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/110646679009/sandraugiga-ibelieveinthelittletreetopper)

[liberty1776](http://liberty1776.tumblr.com/post/109128150567): Manuscript evidence of the little known bunny rebellion of the late 13th century that also shows the facts long suppressed by male historians of the important role that women had in putting down the rebellion.

[welkinalauda](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/110609778139) [lizbob's tags] [#relevant?](https://tumblr.com/tagged/relevant%3F)[#*desperately trying to make Easter Bunny MotW a thing*](https://tumblr.com/tagged/%2Adesperately-trying-to-make-Easter-Bunny-MotW-a-thing%2A)[#Season 10 wishlist](https://tumblr.com/tagged/Season-10-wishlist)[#okay I want this on my blog like 99% because I am a medieval history dork](https://tumblr.com/tagged/okay-I-want-this-on-my-blog-like-99%25-because-I-am-a-medieval-history-dork)[#but I’m pretending it’s fandom :P](https://tumblr.com/tagged/but-I%27m-pretending-it%27s-fandom-%3AP)[#shh](https://tumblr.com/tagged/shh)

Perhaps the boys get a visit from the [Four Hundred Rabbits](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FCentzon_Totochtin&t=NDg0MzZkM2E0ZmIzZDMwZjE1MzlkZTMxZTRiNDE4ZjU2ZDQ2ZGRmYyxIeU9vYXJVTA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F110646679009%2Fsandraugiga-ibelieveinthelittletreetopper&m=1)?

[elizabethrobertajones](http://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/post/110619113448): They’re not technically the Easter Bunny any more but I would take them in a heartbeat because that sounds amazing. :P

[welkinalauda](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/110620126384): [lizbob's tags] [#Lizzy’s ongoing quest to see Sam fight rabbits](https://tumblr.com/tagged/Lizzy%27s-ongoing-quest-to-see-Sam-fight-rabbits)[#season 10 wishlist](https://tumblr.com/tagged/season-10-wishlist)[#hehehe](https://tumblr.com/tagged/hehehe)

This may help: [Killer Bunnies From Space](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F11359&t=MWExZWE4M2U3MWQwZDNmNTFkZWM5ODBkMWMyZmIwMDJhMThlZGI3OSxIeU9vYXJVTA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F110646679009%2Fsandraugiga-ibelieveinthelittletreetopper&m=1)

[elizabethrobertajones](http://elizabethrobertajones.tumblr.com/post/110629729958): You know how some days you kind of look up and think  _I have been on the internet too long_?

[ibelieveinthelittletreetopper](http://ibelieveinthelittletreetopper.tumblr.com/post/110638134283): Well, easter bunnies, like nearly every holiday tradition are pagan in origin. Since carver gave us Pagan solstice gods eating people for Christmas I actually wouldn’t put “evil Easter bunny” past him.

You know what would be great? If Emma Caulfield somehow ended up in our hypothetical bunny episode.

[sandraugiga](http://sandraugiga.tumblr.com/post/110641186167): OooooooooooooooooooooH fuck! That would be amazing!

[welkinalauda](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/110646679009/sandraugiga-ibelieveinthelittletreetopper): Emma Caulfield fights bunnies in this season’s penultimate episode.  Then next season, she’s living in the bunker as a recurring character.

[#populate the bunker](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/populate-the-bunker) [#fill it with a community](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fill-it-with-a-community)

 


	8. MoL as waning imperial force

[4/24/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/117280267650/mishabethyname-did-the-men-of-letters-span-the)

The Men of Letter strike me as quintessentially colonialist types.  The sort who’d collect everyone else’s valuables at gunpoint and ship the booty off to archives on the other side of the world in the name of ‘safekeeping.’

I imagine a Man of Letters in a pale linen suit, sitting every day in the salon at the Mandarin Oriental in Bangkok with a cool drink in his hand, collecting gossip and folktales and trinkets, sending everything back to HQ via secure channels.  I imagine that after he disappeared in 1958, odd occurrences were reported in and near his old rooms.  A rather rough backcountry guide who’d been known to work for the missing man came for his effects some weeks later, and the little strangenesses stopped.

By the time 1959 rolled around, people had started taking their gossip and folktales and trinkets to a Chinese merchant with a shop in Silom.

[#spn men of letters](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-men-of-letters) [#colonialism](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/colonialism) [#decaying empires](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/decaying-empires) [#things fall apart](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/things-fall-apart) [#the center cannot hold](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-center-cannot-hold)

 


	9. Wayward, only way more complicated

[5/5/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/118206332704/so-say-the-network-orders-13-episodes-as-a)

So, say, the network orders 13 episodes as a mid-season replacement.

We spend the season rotating through episodes focused on different groups of characters.

Three episodes with the Wayward Daughters crew.

Three episodes following Krissy, Josephine and Aiden on their travels around the Midwest.  This should include a stop at the bunker, preferably when the Winchesters aren’t home.

Three episodes with Kevin and Adam (resurrected by divers plot devices) who are rooming together at Purdue, trying to go back to the lives they had before while dealing with PTSD, monster outbreaks, and coed hijinks.

Three episodes of stand-alones with various side characters (Charlie, Missouri, Tracy Bell?  Tamara, who didn’t let herself get frozen in place but has a new husband and more kids and still hunts a little on the side?  Cassie and her child with Dean who’s also an angelic vessel?)

And a finale, in which all these people and their plot threads come together to resolve the season-long narrative arc and fridge Aiden.  

.

Never, ever going to happen - it’s too far off formula, execs think the audience is incapable of following rotating casts in the same time slot, and there’s  _way_ too many icky girls - but I think it’d be fun.

[#spn spinoff idea](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-spinoff-idea)


	10. Young John Winchester dancing topless in Hanoi

[5/28/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/120089736999/season-11-predictions)

Or a flashback to a bar in Hanoi where young-and-drunken John Winchester and Deacon Kaylor take the stage topless (between sets) to sing “Honky Tonk Women.” The woman who’s actually getting paid to sing that evening is much taken with John. What with one thing and another, it turns out our boys have an older sister. Had an older sister. Now they have a niece, who would like a word with them.

[#spn pre-canon speculation](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-pre-canon-speculation) [#topless Matt Cohen](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/topless-Matt-Cohen)


	11. SPN/Good Will Hunting crossover

[8/6/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/126068265769/sandraugiga-f-ckyeahfutbol-bobby-and-ellen)

MIT freshman Dean and his roommate Ash catch one of the janitors scribbling on a chalkboard and one thing leads to another, leads to Ash getting arrested for a bar fight, and ends with Dean getting his heart broken when Will runs off with Skylar.

[#prompt](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt) [#the timelines work if Dean gets in a year early](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-timelines-work-if-Dean-gets-in-a-year-early) [#supernatural AU](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/supernatural-AU) [#good will hunting crossover](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/good-will-hunting-crossover)

[then sandraugiga pointed out that the whole thing works better if Ash is Will and Dean (Smith) is Skylar. Also, Bobby in the robin Williams role. I think she's right.]

[8/7/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/126102407749/sandraugiga-f-ckyeahfutbol-sandraugiga)

Chuck was so hopelessly in love with Will.  That grand renunciation scene, where he says he wants Will to have a better life than the one Chuckie can give him.  And then to follow up with the gift of a car, so it’s not just that Will  _may_ go, but that he actually  _can_ go, if he chooses - so beautifully selfless.

Be fun to have Ellen as that mathematician.


	12. Zombie Apocalypse Team: Firefly, The Losers, Supernatural

* * *

[10/11/15](http://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/130959431947/twistedsardonic-fromeroicawithlove) 

Mal, Zoe, and Jayne happen to be drinking in the fine establishment where Aisha is trying to pick up Col. Clay (his team semaphoring objections in the background) when the first wave comes through the door.  After they fight their way out of the bar, Col. Clay realizes that their hotel is on fire and has his crew join Reynolds’ retreat toward Serenity.  Jayne’s making the (dramatic) last dash from cover when he is upstaged by Baby zooming in out of nowhere and up the cargo ramp.  They get Jayne aboard, close the bay, and Mal orders liftoff.  Zoe, Aisha, and the Losers surround Baby, guns drawn.  Sam and Dean show their hands & drop weapons when Zoe tells them to, but they can’t stop staring at Col. Clay.  

“Dad?” Sam says.

Hilarity ensues. 

[#zombie apocalypse team](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/zombie-apocalypse-team) [#spn](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn) [#the losers](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-losers) [#firefly](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/firefly) [#I was asleep in the passenger dorm when all the excitement happened](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-was-asleep-in-the-passenger-dorm-when-all-the-excitement-happened) [#boy was I confused](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/boy-was-I-confused) [#when I woke up to find the ship in the air](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-I-woke-up-to-find-the-ship-in-the-air) [#and a hold full of hot guys](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-a-hold-full-of-hot-guys)


	13. The green cooler is the Ark of the Covenant in deep green cover

[1/9/16](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/136979029519/ive-been-trying-to-write-a-story-around-this-but)

I’ve been trying to write a story around this, but it’s not coming  _at all_ , so:

THEN: When John’s mother was packing up to leave Normal, IL, some dude stopped by, said he knew Henry from down at the [MoL] Lodge, wanted to return Henry’s camping equipment.  She’s all, yeah dude whatever, and waves him toward the garage.  Except, what the dude drops off next to the fishing rods is a large, intricately carved acacia chest, a folding tapestry screen sort of thing, and two oil lamps.  He sprinkles a little powder, mumbles something mystic, and Boom! green Coleman cooler, canvas tent, and a pair of propane lanterns.  Dude closes up the garage and drives out of the story.

NOW:  The boys get a tip from [plot device].  The cooler’s sitting in Baby’s back seat.  The tent was in John’s storage locker and is now stashed in the bunker somewhere.  One of the lanterns got left with Missouri Moseley, and the other one with the Campbells.  Road trip to recover the lanterns.  

Once all the stuff is back in the same room, it can be disenchanted.  Castiel identifies the Ark of the Covenant, the veil from the Tabernacle, and the lamps from the shrine, all made by Bezalel and Aholiab.

[Ill-considered joke from Dean about the craftsmen’s names]   
[Hand-waving about translations of Exodus]   
[Temple of Doom reference]  

Sam points out that the Ark was made to God’s specifications to house God, which means it can hold God’s sister, so now all they have to do is convince her to walk in and slam the door behind her.

…and then more story, but I don’t know how it goes.

[#spn prompt](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-prompt) [#the green cooler](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-green-cooler) [#setups are easy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/setups-are-easy) [#endings are hard](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/endings-are-hard) [#someone else please write this](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/someone-else-please-write-this)


	14. Winchesters case War's ride

[1/11/16](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/137100069525/au-where-they-steal-itdean-can-have-2)

[#AU where they steal it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/AU-where-they-steal-it) [#Dean can have 2 rides](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Dean-can-have-2-rides) [#5x02](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/5x02)

AU where the key is made from the piston rings of the horsemen and they have to steal the cars and tear down their engines to get the goods.

[#spn x gone in 60 seconds?](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-x-gone-in-60-seconds%3F) [#there must be better car-theft movies out there...](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/there-must-be-better-car-theft-movies-out-there...)


	15. The Zanna are Azazel's minions

[1/17/16](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/137515491419/i-loved-jmi-too-i-cant-help-but-think-that)

Speaking of special kids, Azazel was working on a new ‘generation’ back in Salvation in 2006.  Those kids would be, what, nine or ten now?

[#spn 1x21 Salvation](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-1x21-Salvation) [#spn 11x08 Just My Imagination](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/spn-11x08-Just-My-Imagination) [#things that make you go hmmm](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/things-that-make-you-go-hmmm) [#it'd explain why this set of 'lost' children all lived in nice middle-class homes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27d-explain-why-this-set-of-%27lost%27-children-all-lived-in-nice-middle-class-homes)


	16. The Ashes of her Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are companies that will take your ashes and compress them into gemstones, suitable for jewelry.

[1/22/16](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/137812044700/suricattus-gothiccharmschool-skarrin)

The duchess graciously stood and greeted the new ambassador.  She wore a fitted gown of gold and crimson brocade. a plain circlet, and a silver chatelaine dripping with smoky gems.  

He bowed showily, trailing the peacock feather in his hat on the carpet, and thereafter kept his eyes on her face.  It was the custom here to transform the ashes of defeated enemies into carbon stones and wear them as trophies.  What was left of the ambassador’s predecessor - and cousin - was dangling from this woman’s waist.  It would not do to distract himself from the flow of routine courtesies with speculation on which bauble was poor Julian.

[#cremation gems](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/cremation-gems) [#grave jewelry](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/grave-jewelry) [#the ashes of one's enemies](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-ashes-of-one%27s-enemies) [#iiii writes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/iiii-writes)


	17. quick! someone figure out how to generate Octopus paxarbolis

[1/27/16](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/138159832329/skadisman-dreaminganddoubting-deerypoof) [Perytons]

[Perytons ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FPeryton_%28astronomy%29&t=OTJmODRkNjRkYmJiMTkxODZkZDYwMDYwMmZiMDI4ZjMzYWUyYWVhMSxnOURudEtQRg%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F138159832329%2Fskadisman-dreaminganddoubting-deerypoof&m=1)were found to be the result of premature opening of microwave oven doors at the Parkes Observatory. 

[#Perytons](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Perytons) [#I love this](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-love-this) [#go to the holy place](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/go-to-the-holy-place) [#(Parkes Observatory)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%28Parkes-Observatory%29) [#perform the specified ritual](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/perform-the-specified-ritual) [#(start the microwave and then open the door before it dings)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%28start-the-microwave-and-then-open-the-door-before-it-dings%29) [#and ta-da!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-ta-da%21) [#you have generated a cryptid](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/you-have-generated-a-cryptid) [#Quick](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Quick) [#someone figure out how to generate Octopus paxarbolis](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/someone-figure-out-how-to-generate-Octopus-paxarbolis)

 


	18. in search of an SPN Pentagon story

[This ](http://prairiedusting.tumblr.com/post/142951106346/pocketmartin-high-blogging)(satellite photo of a giant pentagram in Kazakhstan) and [this](http://out-in-the-open.tumblr.com/post/128769552873/supernatural-hiatus-creations-week-fifteen) (visitors’ guide to the afterlives, showing Naomi’s office as in the Pentagon) both crossed my dash today, which got me wondering, has anyone written the story in which the actual Pentagon is a hell-gate and how that has affected US military policy?

[#in search of a Supernatural Pentagon story](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/in-search-of-a-Supernatural-Pentagon-story) [#they'd build it thinking they could contain the dark forces](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they%27d-build-it-thinking-they-could-contain-the-dark-forces) [#then some five-star idiot decides he needs a little extra help come appropriation time](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/then-some-five-star-idiot-decides-he-needs-a-little-extra-help-come-appropriation-time) [#and it's all downhill from there](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-it%27s-all-downhill-from-there)


	19. The Italian Jib

from [this photo](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/144666988114/winjennster-k6034-castiel-knight-of-hell) (Jared, Gen, and Jensen, all with arms folded, wearing shades, leaning on a fence in Rome)

_The Italian Jib_ : romantic comedy played out against the backdrop of the Mediterranean yacht racing circuit. Gen’s the boat owner, Jensen’s her captain, and Jared is the outsider who’s designed the revolutionary new hull that will put them in front… or will it? Romance! Comedy! Mediterranean scenery! Masculine pulchritude sets sail!


	20. Two houses, both alike in dignity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually did write this one. Still yours to use if you want it.

[6/11/16](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/145747625611/imagine-your-otp)  **Imagine your OTP**

One is a man with a terrible secret: in the full of the moon, he transforms into a snug little one-bedroom cottage.  (this is terrible because when he changes back, any squatters still inside end up eaten.  After far too much trial and error, he takes to transforming in neglected corners of the estates of the super-rich, where few will go and fewer will enter.  Besides, he likes [Motörhead](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3Dh45WnW0ASFY&t=YWEyOTdlNGNjNTlkYzIyMTQyYzliMzdkZmZmZjI1MzQ5MmRjNDg3NSwzTzFPT3pHQg%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F145747625611%2Fimagine-your-otp&m=1).)  One evening, in a new town, he settles himself in an obscure private meadow and waits for the change.  At moonrise he realizes his mistake.  What our shape-shifting hero had taken for an ordinary hilltop garden folly is, in fact, alive, and unhappy to find a sudden habitation cluttering up its vista (and the other half of your OTP).

[Dread Gazebo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fimgur.com%2Fgallery%2FudP1cEq&t=YzM5MzJmNWRhNDNiZjk0ODE4YWMzMTU3ZWMxMzg2MDRiNzU1M2I1YywzTzFPT3pHQg%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F145747625611%2Fimagine-your-otp&m=1) vs Were-house.  

Two houses, both alike in dignity.  

Hijinks ensue.

[#crackfic prompt](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/crackfic-prompt) [#a gazebo and a were-house find love](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/a-gazebo-and-a-were-house-find-love) [#and hot house-on-house action](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-hot-house-on-house-action) [#maybe even settle down together on a nice half-acre lot](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/maybe-even-settle-down-together-on-a-nice-half-acre-lot) [#raise a few garden sheds](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/raise-a-few-garden-sheds)


	21. Circus of the Zombies / Baby the Clown Car

[8/20/16](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/149249483274/supernatural-season-12-promotional-poster-hq)

Circus episode!  The climax has the guys climb out of Baby wearing full face paint - Dean’s done up as Clarabell, whining that he asked for Gene Simmons’ look and Sam got to be Paul Stanley, Crowley as Pennywise, Castiel as a dead-white Grimaldi - and then everyone who’s ever died on the show emerges from Baby behind them, also wearing clown make-up.  Fight scene, the MotW gets tossed in a volcano, all the dead go dead again.

“See, look, we had Charlie and Kevin on again!” say TPTB.

“That’s… not what we meant,” replies the fandom.

[#Baby the clown car](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Baby-the-clown-car) [#I'd watch it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27d-watch-it)


	22. Hungry Hollow Occurrence

[11/23/16](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/153582791120/bijoux-et-mineraux-marcasite-psm-coral-hungry)

[bijoux-et-mineraux](https://bijoux-et-mineraux.tumblr.com/post/153576809781): Marcasite Psm Coral - Hungry Hollow Occurrence, Arkona, Ontario, Canada

Marcasite replacing Devonian coral

[welkinalauda: ](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/153582791120/bijoux-et-mineraux-marcasite-psm-coral-hungry)THERE IS SOMETHING CALLED A ‘ **HUNGRY HOLLOW OCCURRENCE** ’ AND NO ONE TOLD ME

 


	23. move the AU to your home town

[11/26/16](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/153683881078/grey2510-mittensmorgul-ltleflrt-replied-to)

maybe try moving the setting to the writer’s homeland?  Especially for AUs - make Dean a mechanic in some town in the Midlands and Sam a lawyer who went to school in Cardiff, and then it’s not ooc at all for Dean to use ‘fancy’ as a verb.

There was this one story set in Australia, with [Sam and Dean chasing drop bears and bunyips](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fworks%2F547170&t=MjBhOGRiMjcxYmMyZWEzMmFhYzVmODk2YTM4YmRmM2I2MzY4NzFiNCxleFdFSk1uRw%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F153683881078%2Fgrey2510-mittensmorgul-ltleflrt-replied-to&m=1)… wouldn’t mind more of those.


	24. Sam [like Dawn] belatedly inserted into the narrative

[4/27/17](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/160051789849/sulietsexual-winchester-logic-vs-summers-logic) [gifset w/Sam and Dawn both saying, "if there's a key, there has to be a lock"]

…and now I’m thinking about how if Dean is Buffy (and Dean **is** Buffy) then Sam is Dawn, and what if Sam was belatedly inserted in the narrative? Maybe he didn’t exist until Dean went to collect him from school. Maybe Jess didn’t have a boyfriend until Dean broke in to her apartment. Poor Jess.


	25. Anhk-Morpork is Hell

Sam is Carrot Ironfoundersson - the rightful king who doesn’t want the crown so instead serves the people as a humble watchman.


End file.
